The subject invention relates to the devices and processes used to deflect the aerodynamic flow of air over the upper surface of a motor vehicle while the vehicle is moving. Such deflectors are variously and differentially structured to accomplish one or more functions. Some air deflectors are structured and deployed to deflect air away from vehicle surfaces that directly blunt the air flow, such as flat, vertical surfaces facing towards the vehicle's usual direction of movement, such air deflectors are primarily equipped and structured to reduce the resultant drag effect on the movement of the vehicle and thereby improve gas mileage.
Other air deflectors are appropriately structured to deflect the air flow over the roof of a vehicle to help yield downward force components to keep the rear portion of the vehicle stabilized relative to the wheel contact with the roadway.
Still other functions are accomplished by air deflectors, one of which is to direct the flow of air over the roof of a moving vehicle downwardly over the posterior vertical surface of the vehicle. Such deflectors are adapted to utilize air flowing over such surface process whereby the resultant redirected air flow cleanses dust, dirt, and other material accumulation that obscures the view through windows on such rear surface. The rear portion of the vehicle particularly the relatively vertical, flat surface of such vehicle, tend to collect dirt, dust and it is difficult to keep such clean for viewing and other purposes.
There are several devices conceived and structured in the existing art that are adapted to be retrofitted over the roof of a vehicle, particularly the van-type structure. Such devices are adapted to be affixed in some manner to the upper rear surface of the vehicle having means to receive the rearward flow of air to deflect it as stated.
In this regard there are several disadvantages to existing devices. One such disadvantage is that they are not generally structured as a universal fit to conform to the various roof structures of the different vans manufactured. Another disadvantage is that the existing air deflection structures are structured with attachment means that invade the integrity of the vehicle or roof. More specifically, most such air deflectors are affixed through insert means that are adapted to penetrate the vehicle's metallic roof or outer surface, which damages the vehicle. Other disadvantages exist in this regard.
By reason of these shortcomings, the subject invention is conceived as a means to improve such air deflector structures, and the subject invention is conceived accordingly, with the following objects.